


You Won't Find a Girl (In this Damn World that Will Compare with Me)

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Banter, Connor is annoyed, Crack, Crack Relationships, Flirting, Gen, Jacob is terrible, Nicknames, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jacob can't pronounce Connor's name. The solution? Nicknames! Connor is annoyed.Either crackship or crack-friendship, but quite cracky.





	

Jacob Frye cannot for the life of him pronounce Connor's real name.  
"Rattlekettle."  
"Ratonhnhaké:ton", Connor corrects him.  
"Ragged-one."  
Connor corrects him again, slower this time.  
"Ratarmaggeddon?"  
"Ragged-mag-of-doom?"  
"Raging hard-on?"  
Connor's glare slowly approaches weapon status, as cold, steely and lethal as the hidden blade in his sleeve.  
"I give up, I'll never pronounce it right, Rachel."  
"Who's Rachel?"  
"You are. Since I can't pronounce your actual name?"  
"Isn't Rachel a girl's name?"  
"Well yes, but you're pretty enough for a girl."


End file.
